Bella, Snape e eu
by Adriana Snape
Summary: Um insólito triângulo amoroso leva dois jovens a descobrir que eles tinham mais em comum quando formavam apenas uma dupla. Contém sexo gay explícito, se não gosta, nem leia!


Oi, KJ

**Bela, Snape e eu**

Ele estava ali sentado, na biblioteca. Parecia muito concentrado em um livro velho... Cheguei, puxei uma cadeira e sentei ao seu lado, falando baixinho:

- Tenho uma péssima notícia para você, Snape...

Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos negros assustadores e perguntou:

- O que foi agora, Black?

- Bela... Ela tomou sua decisão.

Por um momento vi um lampejo passar pelos olhos do jovem bruxo à minha frente, mas então novamente aquele olhar de desinteresse blasé.

- Já sei, ela escolheu você...

- Não – tive que responder, sufocando o riso – Ela não me escolheu. Nem a você. Ela deixou nós dois para ficar com aquele imbecil do Lestrange.

Snape tornou a olhar para o livro, e depois para mim, parecendo não entender o que eu havia dito.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Eu namorei Belatriz Black durante boa parte da minha adolescência. Ela era linda, ousada, um pouco impertinente, e ainda era minha prima. Para que servem os primos, afinal?

Acho que nunca existiu fidelidade... Ou ao menos da minha parte. Eu era muito jovem para me preocupar com isso e Bela nunca me cobrou nada. Nem mesmo na nossa primeira noite juntos, na Mansão Black. Ela se entregou sem perguntas nem promessas, e todo o nosso relacionamento seguiu por esse caminho.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Não sei bem quando Snape entrou na história. Achei que ele gostasse dela, mas hoje já não tenho certeza... Só sei que, quando me dei conta, ela vivia falando dele, rindo com ele, tentando incluir o Ranhoso em nossas conversas. Tiago jamais permitiria que ele participasse de nosso grupo, de forma nenhuma. E ele próprio também não parecia muito interessado nisso. Mas Bela insistia, e logo preferiu andar com ele a gastar seu tempo conosco.

Era compreensível... Eles eram da mesma Casa, tinham as mesmas conversas, os mesmos feitiços. Riam das mesmas piadas... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Bela não me deixou; nós ficávamos juntos escondidos, pelos cantos, nas passagens secretas do castelo de Hogwarts. Até aquele dia de outono, quando fomos flagrados por ele em uma masmorra.

Eu achei muito inconveniente quando, ao invés de fechar a porta e se retirar discretamente, Snape entrou na masmorra onde uma Bela semidespida fazia o melhor possível para me dar prazer. Ele ficou curioso com o que estava vendo, e ela parecia nem ligar. Quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça das mulheres? Eu nunca imaginei que ela pudesse apreciar tal situação.

Ela terminou o que estava fazendo comigo, embora eu tenha que admitir que ficou bem mais fácil. Achei muito excitante gozar sendo observado. Eu sempre tive orgulho da minha aparência, meu físico, e do meu... Bom, vocês entendem... Snape parecia fascinado olhando Bela fazer o serviço, e eu gostei de ver a admiração estampada na face sempre desinteressada do Ranhoso.

Quando acabamos, ergui os olhos para ver o que ele estava fazendo e me surpreendi ao perceber que ele não estava mais lá. Ele fora embora sem fazer nada, só tinha ficado ali, encostado, olhando...

Algumas semanas depois, a situação foi invertida: eu entrei em uma sala e encontrei os dois juntos. Confesso que estava seguindo Belatriz discretamente, esperando alguma oportunidade. E consegui. Ela estava na mesma posição, entretanto o rapaz a quem estava agradando não era eu, mas Snape.

Ele me viu entrar e sorriu um pequeno sorriso cínico. Pude ler o pensamento que passava em seus olhos: "Trocamos de lugar, heim?" Mas se o safado achou que eu ficaria ali, olhando, sem fazer nada, se enganou redondamente.

Aproximei-me devagar, já empolgado pela cena que estava presenciando. Ergui a saia do uniforme de Bela e percebi que ela estava sem calcinha. Eu já sabia que ela e a calcinha não eram exatamente amigas... Ela estava toda molhada, e foi muito fácil penetrá-la enquanto ela terminava de chupar o Snape.

Não reparei exatamente o que acontecia entre eles; depois que estava dentro dela, eu só conseguia me concentrar em suas lindas nádegas brancas, tão macias e lisinhas. Gozei fácil, fácil, e acho que na mesma hora que o Snape. Ou pelo menos perto... Logo Bela estava ali, jogada no chão, enquanto eu e ele nos encarávamos em uma disputa muda.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

O outono terminou e deu lugar ao inverno. Foram dois meses de tensão entre eu e minha querida priminha. Ela vivia falando no Snape, só para me provocar. Eu não conversava com ele, os Marotos não poderiam nos ver juntos... Ele também não conversava direito comigo, mas começou a aparecer com mais freqüência quando Bela e eu conseguíamos algum lugar seguro.

Foi durante uma fria manhã de inverno, em janeiro, que eu o encontrei na biblioteca. O feriado de Natal havia terminado, e no dia seguinte as aulas recomeçariam em Hogwarts. Os festejos de Yule eram tradicionais na família Black, com direito a todas as orgias pagãs herdadas de nossos ancestrais medievais.

Na noite anterior, Bela havia me procurado em casa, para conversar.

- Sirius, não dá, assim...

- O que não dá?

- Eu não consigo mais. Você e o Snape, ao mesmo tempo, quase toda vez...

- A gente está te machucando? – perguntei, sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

- Não. Pelo menos, não do jeito que você pensa... Mas eu não estou feliz. Tenho a impressão que vocês dois me usam para impressionar um ao outro. Quando a gente acaba de transar, lá está você, olhando desafiador para a cara dele. E quando eu transo com ele, ele passa o tempo todo mais preocupado em saber se você está olhando do que em me satisfazer...

Eu nunca tinha pensado no assunto, mas fui obrigado a concordar com ela. Era assim mesmo que eu me sentia em relação ao nosso estranho triângulo! Por mim, já não tinha mais vontade de ficar com ela, mesmo. Havia outras garotas em volta, fáceis, e a fila anda, não é verdade? Entretanto, a situação com Snape era muito, mas muito excitante mesmo! Eu nunca havia experimentado o prazer de ter alguém me admirando nos momentos de intimidade. E o fato de ser ELE, o Ranhoso, que todo o resto do tempo era nosso inimigo mortal, aumentava a dose de excitação.

- O que você sugere, Bela? Você quer terminar comigo, é isso? Você vai me trocar pelo Ranhoso?

- Não. Eu já fiz minha escolha. Eu gosto de vocês dois, você vai sempre ser meu primo, meu primeiro homem. Por outro lado, eu fui a primeira mulher do Severo, entende? Isso cria um vínculo, também...

- Ah, claro, você está vinculada a mim, o Severo a você, e de vínculo em vínculo, ninguém é de ninguém...

- Não é isso! Vocês dois é que... que...

Respondi estupidamente:

- Então você quer o quê? Você se acha boa demais para nós dois? Você acha que vamos morrer sem você?

- Então eu quero terminar com vocês dois! Não contem mais comigo para suas competiçõezinhas nojentas! – aqui ela já estava gritando – Eu não acho que mereço ser tratada assim, como um... um meio de vocês resolverem suas desavenças! Eu sou só uma "coisa" que vocês usam pra ver quem goza melhor! Não quero mais saber disso!

Com medo do escândalo que poderia acontecer se mais alguém da família ouvisse nossa inflamada discussão, dei um sonoro tapa na cara da minha prima, o que fez com que ela ficasse imediatamente quieta e olhasse furiosa para mim, lançando todas as Maldições Imperdoáveis com o olhar.

- Bela, eu...

- AAARGH! Como você ousa? – gritou ela, rompendo o silêncio. – Eu te odeio, Sirius! Me esquece, fica longe de mim! E não atrapalhe mais a minha vida daqui por diante! Resolva seus problemas em relação ao Snape sozinho!

Ela foi em direção à porta, mas, antes de sair, voltou a gritar comigo:

- E diga a ele para ficar longe de mim, também!

E saiu, batendo a porta.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Snape pareceu registrar o significado de minhas palavras muito lentamente.

- Então... então ela não quer mais nenhum de nós dois? – Ele aparentava estar um pouco desapontado. – Por quê?

- Bom, ela disse alguma coisa sobre disputa, sobre ser tratada como uma "coisa", não sei bem. Quem entende as mulheres?

- É, quem entende... – Agora ele parecia muito desapontado.

Vendo seu desânimo, perguntei à queima-roupa:

- O que você acha de irmos até Hogsmeade tomar um porre para esquecer essa história toda com a minha prima?

Ele olhou curioso para mim, como se eu houvesse dito algo completamente inesperado.

- Nós dois? Quer dizer, só a gente?

- É, ué? A menos que você conheça mais alguém que tenha tomado um fora da Bela e esteja com vontade de xingar, beber e esquecer, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

- Hmmm. Tá bem, vamos. Mas como sairemos do Castelo?

- Ora, Ranh... desculpe. Ora, Snape, quanto a isso pode deixar que eu tenho um jeito bem seguro. Nos vemos depois da janta, para não sentirem nossa falta.

Depois do jantar, fui me encontrar com Snape na masmorra de sempre, onde costumávamos ficar com Bela. Um brinde à masmorra!

Levei o velho Severo até a passagem secreta, aquela que nos levaria à Casa dos Gritos. De lá, fomos até um bar escuro e mal-freqüentado em Hogsmeade, onde pedimos uma garrafa de uísque de fogo.

Logo eu percebi que Snape não era muito resistente ao álcool. Depois do segundo ou terceiro copo, ele já estava falando alto, com a voz ligeiramente pastosa. Eu me diverti muito vendo ele assim, tão à vontade.

Nós dois xingamos Bela durante um bom tempo.

- À vadia! Bem que ela gostava! – eu disse, sem convicção.

- É, ela gostava mesmo! – ele respondeu, erguendo o copo.

Então, provavelmente entorpecido pela bebida, Snape pousou a cabeça no meu ombro e começou a se lamentar.

Eu não entendia nada do que ele estava dizendo, mas o tom inconfundível da bebedeira não deixava dúvidas de que talvez fosse melhor ignorar... Suas opiniões naquele momento não seriam confiáveis.

Ao nos ver naquela situação, praticamente abraçados dentro de um bar meio barra-pesada, hoje eu percebo que as coisas não poderiam ter sido de outra forma. Logo um idiota chegou para dizer que nós, bichinhas, não devíamos ficar nos agarrando na frente dos outros, e que eu levasse meu namorado para o estábulo, para ficar junto das bestas.

Snape ficou furioso. Eu sabia o quanto meu colega era perigoso, bem mais do que parecia para quem olhava apenas um jovem bruxo magro e branquelo. Ele imediatamente se levantou de varinha empunhada, pronto para amaldiçoar o outro cara.

- Não seja tolo, Snape!

- C-como não? V-você viu o que esse pedaço de estrume está falando? Você quer deixar p-por isso mesmo?

- Não. Mas se você usar magia, o Ministério vai saber que estamos fora de Hogwarts. Não precisamos usar magia aqui – eu disse, pegando disfarçadamente a garrafa que estava na nossa mesa, atrás de mim – se podemos conseguir o mesmo efeito com isso. – E num golpe rápido a quebrei na cabeça do imbecil que havia nos provocado. Ele deu dois passos cambaleantes pra trás, e havia sangue saindo da sua testa.

Severo pareceu empolgado com a idéia de cortar o outro bruxo mas, infelizmente, só nós alunos não podíamos usar magia. Ele podia...

Em um minuto, a confusão estava formada. Amigos do cara machucado correram ajudar, outras pessoas ficaram do nosso lado, e logo estava todo mundo brigando, se socando, lançando feitiços a esmo.

Roubei uma garrafa de alguma outra coisa que estava em cima de uma mesa e arrastei Snape porta afora. A neve gelada que havia no chão fora do bar logo nos despertou um pouco e, antes que percebessem que não estávamos mais na briga, voltamos para a Casa dos Gritos, rindo e tropeçando em nossas próprias pernas.

Lá, nos deitamos no assoalho mesmo, olhando a lua crescente através da vidraça. Snape estava rindo ao meu lado. Gargalhando. Eu nunca o havia visto de bom humor.

Bebemos o que havia na garrafa roubada e logo estávamos novamente confortáveis na presença um do outro.

- Sirius, você não ficou bravo quando eu comecei a espiar você e a Bela juntos?

Pensei um pouco na pergunta e respondi:

- Não. Bravo, não. Confesso que achei meio estranho no começo, mas era legal.

- E você acha que ela gostava?

- Acho que sim, no começo. Mas ela disse que nós dois só nos preocupávamos com o desempenho um do outro, e ela ficou se sentindo usada.

- E ela estava certa, Sirius. Quero dizer, era bem legal transar com ela, mas sem você não tinha tanta graça.

- Ora, ora... não pensei que você sentisse minha falta... – eu disse, malicioso, provavelmente graças a todo aquele álcool que turvava minha mente.

- É... E eu sempre achei que ela fosse preferir você.

- Eu, Severo? Mas por quê?

- Ora, Sirius, faça o favor! – já nos tratávamos como velhos amigos – Você é muito mais bonitão, faz sucesso com as mulheres. Eu sei que não sou muito atraente...

- Gozado, eu sempre achei que ela fosse escolher você. É verdade que isso seria um golpe na minha auto-estima, mas... bem, vocês são da mesma casa, e sempre pareceram se dar tão bem... Além disso, você também sabia fazê-la gozar direitinho.

- Hehehe, mas isso nem era tão difícil... – Ele disse, mastigando as palavras – Mesmo assim, eu ficava meio inseguro cada vez que você tirava de dentro das calças o seu... Bom, você sabe. O seu... membro. Afinal, é bem maior que o meu. E mais grosso. E você agüentava muito mais tempo...

- Não, não é bem maior. Acho que é do mesmo tamanho. E você também segurava a Bela um tempão antes de gozar – eu disse, antes que ele começasse a ficar chateado com isso.

- Não, não. É maior, sim.

Do nada, ele abriu as minhas calças para ver. Na hora, despreparado, eu estava relaxado e ele, inconformado, começou a me estimular manualmente até ver o volume que eu era capaz de produzir.

- Viu? Compare. – Ele abriu as próprias calças e se expôs. Eu nunca havia reparado como ele era atraente de perto... Seu cabelo negro emoldurando os olhos também escuros, e criando um forte contraste com a brancura de sua pele macia, o deixavam com uma beleza exótica, talvez meio sombria, porém irresistível para mim naquele momento. Não foi só por culpa do álcool que eu o beijei. A proximidade dos nossos corpos, suas mãos dentro de minhas calças, tudo aquilo contribuiu para que eu tivesse coragem de superar a última barreira que existia entre nós: Bela.

Primeiro, ele me mostrou que aprendera direitinho com ela como me dar prazer, do jeito que eu mais gostava. Snape aproximou a cabeça de meu corpo e começou a passar a língua pela minha barriga, descendo pela trilha de pêlos que levava do umbigo até meu pau já duro. Chegando a seu alvo, ele começou a me lamber devagarinho, com a ponta da língua passando lentamente por todo o meu cacete.

Eu já estava delirando. Quem poderia imaginar que ele manifestaria habilidades tão insuspeitas? Eu, certamente, não. Severo encheu a boca com meu pau, chupou com gosto e chegou até a gemer enquanto fazia isso. Eu estava adorando ver meu pau sumindo na boca gulosa dele, que mamava com vontade.

Gozei na boca dele sem sequer conseguir pensar em segurar. Ele estava fazendo a melhor chupada que eu já levara na vida, muito melhor do que qualquer outra daquelas garotas que eu já tivera em Hogwarts. Nada contra as meninas, eu continuava (e continuo) gostando delas... Mas Snape sabia exatamente o que fazer para me deixar satisfeito; ele pegava em mim com a intensidade certa; quando estava me chupando, fazia os melhores movimentos com a língua... Estar com ele era completamente diferente de qualquer outra coisa que eu já tivesse provado. E ele não me rejeitou! Engoliu tudinho o que eu coloquei na boca dele, sem nem piscar. Ficou lá, com meu pau e toda aquela porra na boca, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais saborosa do mundo.

Depois de gozar, nós deitamos lado a lado e eu meio que apaguei. Não sei quanto tempo depois, despertei com algo roçando de leve na minha bunda. Eu estava deitado de lado, e tentei me virar, mas então senti algo suave, úmido, tocando delicadamente meu cuzinho. Talvez por causa da bebida, que me deixou meio lento, talvez porque estava mesmo muito gostoso, não consegui esboçar nenhuma reação. Entorpecido pelo sono, fiquei imóvel enquanto meu cuzinho era lambido por uma língua que eu já sabia ser muito habilidosa.

Acho que Snape percebeu que eu estava acordado e gostando, pois começou a enfiar a língua mais e mais fundo, investindo para dentro de mim com intensidade cada vez maior. Suspirei, relaxado, entregue ao tesão do momento, e então me lembrei das últimas vezes que eu havia lambido o cuzinho da Bela... Era sempre algo que eu fazia antes de tentar penetrá-la. De repente, eu me liguei. Eu estava ali, indefeso, diante de alguém que queria me comer! Eu tinha que parar com aquilo, afinal, eu não era viado nem nada! Quero dizer, uma coisa é levar uma chupada de um cara, outra muito diferente era dar o cu!

Mas Severus deve ter percebido minha intenção, pois agarrou meu quadril com força e lambeu com mais intensidade, aumentando ainda mais meu prazer. Meu cuzinho estava relaxado, e ele lambia tão bem... Ahhh, como aquilo estava bom! A língua morna e úmida dele percorria recônditos do meu corpo que eu nem conhecia direito, me deixando entorpecido pelo deleite, até que ele parou.

Por um segundo, pensei que houvesse desistido, mas só até sentir o seu corpo se aproximando do meu, e sentir a ponta do seu pau cutucando meu cuzinho. Pensei mesmo que aquela era a hora de parar com tudo aquilo, mas a pressão que eu estava sentindo me trouxe um tesão inédito! Ele conseguira, minha masculinidade havia capitulado frente às suas investidas. Empinei um pouco a bunda, mexendo levemente, e ele logo começou a forçar.

Seu pau entrou facilmente no meu cuzinho relaxado que já ansiava por deixar de ser virgem. Ele puxou meu corpo para mais perto do seu, e com muita habilidade começou a enfiar devagar enquanto com a mão segurava meu pau, que estava duro como eu nunca o vira antes. Então ele parou e deixou o pau ali, um pouquinho, até meu cu se acostumar com a sensação de estar acompanhado... E logo em seguida ele enfiou tudo, me fazendo gemer com um misto de prazer e dor, e a cada movimento que ele fazia essa sensação aumentava.

Snape me masturbava enquanto enfiava no meu rabo, e a sensação era simplesmente maravilhosa. Eu estava ali, parado, sem precisar fazer nada a não ser sentir todo o prazer que ele estava me dando. Ele gemia na minha orelha, seu corpo quente roçando minhas costas de leve. Na minha bunda, seu pau duro e gostoso entrava e saía cada vez mais rápido. Ele estava me comendo com vontade! Até que um gemido mais alto, que eu já tinha ouvido tantas vezes, indicou que ele estava para gozar.

Realmente, pouco depois ele encheu meu cu com sua porra, enquanto minha musculatura anal apertava seu pau com mais força. Eu também gozei, prazer e dor se misturando como nossas emoções conflitantes.

Nos amamos outras vezes durante aquela noite. Ele parecia nutrir por mim o mesmo desejo que eu descobri ter por ele. Era muito melhor saborear sua presença do que ficar brigando com ele sem motivo algum, como costumávamos fazer durante o dia, na escola... Nossos corpos juntos se completavam, nós ficávamos completamente à vontade um com o outro, afinal, já havíamos compartilhado nossa intimidade em outros momentos, antes. Mas agora era diferente, era melhor, éramos só nós dois. Iguais. Sem Bela. Sem disputa. Só prazer.

Apenas quando o céu escuro da noite começou a alaranjar, e a lua deu lugar ao sol, que nos deitamos exaustos, lado a lado, sobre uma colcha puída que encontramos em um guarda-roupa. Eu passava a mão sobre os longos cabelos, totalmente bagunçados, do meu companheiro. Ele, deitado sobre meu ombro, acariciava meu peito com as pontas de seus dedos longos.

Eu estava feliz, totalmente feliz. Não me lembro de ter me sentido tão à vontade com mulher alguma em toda minha vida. Transar com Snape foi muito melhor do que era transar com Bela. Ou com qualquer outra garota. Ele completava perfeitamente meu corpo, sabia exatamente o que fazer para me dar prazer. Eu também ficava fascinado ao vê-lo gemer com minhas carícias, e ali, com ele aninhado em meu ombro, percebi que, assim como acontecera com Bela, a minha escolha também fora feita.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Os Marotos nunca perceberam que o grande inimigo Ranhoso era meu aliado nas noites solitárias em Hogwarts. De dia, na frente dos demais, brigávamos e lançávamos azarações um contra o outro. Só para, à noite, rirmos de tudo aquilo entre beijos profundos e apaixonados.

**FIM**


End file.
